With regard to a display device having a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light-emitting display panel or the like, the subsequent operations such as bonding of a driver IC and assembling can be performed after the display panel is inspect/tested.
An inspection method of a display panel is shown in FIG. 1, the array substrate is provided with a display area 92 for performing display, a large number of wirings (data lines or gate lines) are arranged in the display area 92, and a fan-out area 91 is disposed on one side of the display area 92. The wirings enter the display area 92 after fanning out in the fan-out area 91, and a short-circuiting bar connected with a plurality of wirings is disposed in the cutting area 931 outside the fan-out area 91. In this way, the signal can be input to the plurality of wirings 1 via the short-circuiting bar 8, and whether a wiring suffers a problem or not can be detected according to the display status. After the inspection/detection is completed, the cutting area 931 and the short-circuiting bar 8 thereof are cut away, the rest of the input ends 11 of the wirings in the fan-out area 91 are used for connection with the driver IC.